The Perfect Moment
by Roonz
Summary: [IK] AU (One-Shot) Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends for a very long time. What will transpire between them when Kagome begins to realize she has feelings for him much deeper than friendship? Written in Kagome's POV.


A*N* Right. Um, this was something I wrote quite a while ago. Both Inuyasha and Kagome, IMO are a bit OOC. It's definitely AU, but I really worked hard on it so I'm happy with the results. This is the first fic I've written that had this much detail in it, I wrote another one recently, I might put it up, not sure. Anyway! enjoy ^_^  
  
**  
  
The sound of laughter escaped my heart-shaped lips as the sound filled the room. It seemed to echo off the walls and bounce right back towards my direction as I laughed even harder rocking back and forth. The figure in front of me smiled warmly as his gaze didn't tear away from me for even a moment.  
  
With just one movement he opened his mouth as the soothing sound of his voice overtook mine "You're very beautiful when you laugh." He spoke slowly, shooting every praising word at me, full force. "You should do it more often."   
  
The second they poured out; I drowned in the everlasting bliss. A blush crept up slowly onto my cheeks; the shade of pink seemed to dance all over my face. Taking quick note of this, his gaze shifted from me to his watch.   
  
He gasped suddenly, the air being released from his mouth as if lightning struck before his eyes. I breathed in slowly as my heart skipped a beat. It was as if I was tangled in his web, like some sort of prey.   
  
I forced myself to look away, taking in another shallow breath. He turned to face me, which caused my heart to light up like a thousand candles. He spoke softly once again, as if blowing out all of them, just as a soft breeze would.   
  
"I always seem to lose track of time when I'm with you." He grinned. I smirked, taking in all truth of the statement. He let out a sigh, as if he had just been let free from an elongated meeting. "I guess I better go."   
  
A moment after his lips sealed shut, I nodded. Placing my hands softly on my knees, I stepped up. I watched as he followed suit, towering above me, as usual. Leaning forward briskly, he brushed his tender lips against my skin.   
  
The thought of it alone caused my mind to race like a thousand horses galloping against the wind. His lips making contact with my skin made it seem as if my breathing had completely stopped, and my lungs froze inside my chest. It seemed as if none of my senses were at work at this moment.  
  
My eyes closed shut as if I was in some sort of dream. My surroundings seemed to blur into a foggy white clearing as his lips went on to torture me. In a soft, husky voice he spoke once again, causing me to go numb all over.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kagome." Came his words, making just as much impact as pounding rough beats against a drum simultaneously. I almost forgot to exhale another breath. My eyes fluttered open; similar to a butterfly flapping its wings in the cold air.   
  
That shade of pink seemed to return, for somewhat of an encore. Making its way around my cheeks I suddenly snapped back into reality. By then he had already turned his back towards me, walking gradually towards the door. Treating each step as if it were a cloud in heaven.  
  
My voice traveled its way up my throat as my hands trembled in shock. Finally reaching its destination, the words flew right out of my mouth, hovering through the room and decisively making its way into his ear. "Bye Inuyasha."   
  
His head jerked back around gawking at the warm smile my lips had formed. He returned it sincerely with one of his own, waving his hand gently right before he closed the door behind him. The sound of it shutting was like a flock of birds abandoning their beloved perch.   
  
I plunged back into my chair; taking in the aromatic scent his presence had graced me with. With each breath I took, his aroma was all I swallowed in. The way it swayed through my body made me feel as if I was being engulfed in his love.   
  
As if a warm blanket had been carefully placed on top of me, that all was right in the world. The smile on my lips seemed to last forever; though it didn't do any justice to the happiness I was feeling right now.  
  
Steadily, I lifted my delicate hand up towards where he had caressed my cheek with his sweet lips. Stroking it with my finger, I began to muse over what had provoked him to do it. We were nothing more than close friends, right?  
  
I bit my bottom lip agreeing with that fact. Right! We are nothing more than close friends, I repeated in my head over again. I laughed nervously to myself hoping it would satisfy my curiosity.   
  
'Exactly who are you trying to convince?' Shot a voice from the back of my head. I swallowed down hard trying to ignore it. Letting out a suppressed sigh, the voice grew like a giant, dark rain cloud.   
  
'You know you don't think of him as just, a friend./i It hollowed the truth at me, a truth I didn't want to face. 'He's much more than that now, isn't he? Isn't he?!' I shook my head violently, trying to rid myself of this ridiculous voice.  
  
Abruptly getting up, I began to walk around aimlessly, trying to calm down a little. The voice only followed me like a lost puppy, whimpering the same sad song. 'Why are you hiding from all of this? You know it's the truth, just admit it. You care about him more than he thinks'  
  
I poured myself a glass of water, trembling as I drank it. It went down roughly, as thoughts continued to brew in the back of my head, growing stronger with each passing second. 'Don't try to run away from it, just be true to yourself. Admit you care about him'  
  
Very quietly, I muttered it to no one in particular, "I…I care about hi-him." Yeah, I did! He was my friend, of course I did. 'Friend? Oh, now that's a lie.' I placed the glass roughly on the table, the water rumbled in it as if an earthquake had just struck straight from the pits of hell.  
  
I scoffed at myself. I was making such a big deal over all of this. I was fighting a war with myself, a war with no victor. 'Why do you continue to bury the truth?' My eyes narrowed at the ground, trying to stare it down.  
  
Lavishing myself with this sudden implication I forced it down. It was painfully evident what my heart knew now. 'Now you know. Take in all the truth' It suffocated me, making the point even more dreadfully obvious.  
  
'Now say it. Say what your heart knows so well' This voice strangled me by the throat, as tears began to tease my eyes. 'Say it; let the words flow freely from your lips. Let your heart take over your words.'  
  
"I-I don't understand." I knelt forward; hoping the words would simply drip out of my mouth right in front of me. 'You love him' "I…love…him?" I asked myself, as if I had all the answers. "No, no, no I don't. I-I can't."   
  
I twitched as a tear fell straight down my face. 'Oh, but you do. You love him with every fiber of your being. Every shallow breath you take indicates your love for him. Your heart beats a different rhythm when you're in his angelic presence. Longing for him to play that same beat, only faster and harder.'   
  
I collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. My tear stained face free of all emotions. My lips parted for a brief moment, letting air escape. Abandoning short breaths, I stifled violent sobs.   
  
I pulled my legs up against my chest whimpering slowly into my hands. Thoughts of him overtook my mind as I led myself carefully towards the truth. All of it was true, every last bit. The way his voice seemed to lead my heart, like a lost animal on a leash.   
  
Just the way his touch made me feel like I was being lit on fire, even on the coolest days. His eyes captivated me like a thousand stars at night, shining far brighter than all of them put together.   
  
And those lips, I cringed thinking back to earlier events. How I longed to taste them with my own. They would probably fit perfectly against mine, as I molded into him. Savoring every moment of it was something I was never allowed to do.  
  
The thought pierced my soul with a thousand arrows. Pinning my heart to a cold wall, draining every bit of life out. I shut my eyes together, the last few tears soaking my jeans. This caused them to turn a darker shade of blue, indicating where I had last wept my sorrows.   
  
Vulgarly I cried out again. Hugging myself harder, the pain returned a hundred times worse. My heart began to beat in perfect harmony with another beating. I looked up promptly turning my attention towards it.   
  
"Kagome?" The voice shot at me like a commanding order. Being drawn into it, I smiled out of sensation. He came back to see me.  
  
I bolted right up and answered the door, memories of my despair temporarily forgotten. I plastered on a huge fake smile and sent it right at him, not caring to remember to disintegrate my tear stained face.  
  
"Hey you, forget something?" I asked him, in a happy, cheery tone. He gave me a look that set all of my senses off. I cocked my head to the left, infatuated by all his features, causing one last tear to fall to the ground. He embraced me in a warm hug that made me want to fly all the way up to heaven.  
  
For a moment I leaned into him, feeling warmed and very loved. I could feel him stroking my hair from behind with his delicate hands. Treating each stroke with care, and attention, as if each strand was some sort of treasure.  
  
I placed my hands on his chest, clutching against him. Acting as if he were my one, and only hope for survival. Tears had already begun to form in the corner of my eyes, prickling me like needles.   
  
This only motivated him to pull me closer, tears now manifested onto my face entirely. Making their way down my face and onto his untarnished shoulder. I felt as if I was tainting him with my problem. He took immediate note of this and began to grace me with his loving voice.  
  
"Shhhh…it's okay now Kagome. I'm here." The calm words only came as a vindication to cry out. Subsequently, I began to sob into his very being. Primarily soft sobs, developing into much more agonizing ones.  
  
Taken back by my sudden display of emotions, he let out a small gasp. Nuzzling his head into my neck he whispered sweet things, "Whatever is bothering you, I'll help. Don't worry now."   
  
Elevating me up bridal style, he carried me into my room. Subconsciously, I wrapped my trembling arms around his neck. He held me with every bit of ease, as though I was a fragile feather.   
  
Attentively, he placed me onto my bed. Shortly after, he got on himself. Acquiring a position, he pulled my arm carefully taking me in his strong arms. He now had his arms enclosing me, making it hopeless for me to leave his side for even a fraction of a second.   
  
I breathed in and out several times, coming into grips with what was happening. The man I was in love with was comforting me. The sorrow I had been weeping over was caused by the simple fact; I could never have him.  
  
From behind, he stroked my arm with a single finger, in attempt to ease my troubles. I pulled my neck behind me, relaxing into his warm touch. It was coaxed nicely on his shoulder. Lowering his grip to my waist, my arms were set free.   
  
Raising one hand carefully I went to wipe a single tear away. The cold feeling sent a chill through my body, causing me to shake a little bit. I managed to choke out something, "Inuyasha?" He responded right away, "Yeah?"   
  
The sound of his voice echoed in my head countless time. He caught sight of a tear that seemed to find its way out of my eye and wiped it away swiftly. I swallowed again, my heart burning with a weird sensation.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Turning my head to face his he looked intensely into my eyes, adding a dreamy stir to my mood. His seductive amber eyes rendered mine helpless. My eyes softened under his gaze, as I tore away harshly.   
  
"No-nothing." I sniffled a bit in the silence, as he searched for the right words to play on the infamous instrument that released the sweet sounds of his voice.   
  
The lingering silence was filled by nothingness; then subtlety intruded by the ringing of his laughter. 'Leave it to a man to be serious' I thought as I stared daggers at my hands. They were occupied being numb.  
  
In the tone I knew so well as sarcasm, I spoke sharply, carrying the weight of countless knives, "I'm so glad you find this amusing." Picking up the tone right away, he began to play again, "No! That is not what I'm laughing at. I've known you for so long, way better than to think nothing is wrong. Something is bothering you."   
  
I thrust forward a sigh. He began to caress my neck with his lips, very slowly. "I want to help you Kagome, please trust me?" I tensed up; knowing this wasn't helping me. My heart was melting, convincing myself I should scream out my confessions now.  
  
My head was telling me that he would never feel the same way, that all I was setting myself up for was heartache, and more heartache. Crying, day in and day out, constantly feeling my heart separate into countless pieces.   
  
Hey, don't people always say to follow your heart? Or something like that? Although, it didn't seem like Inuyasha was following either his heart, or head. He continued his actions, going twice as fast. "Inuyasha…what are you…mmmm." I managed to get out.  
  
I couldn't fight the urge any longer; I began to melt. Gradually going along with every movement, every kiss, ever touch. It stung my heart like a mutant wasp to a human, knowing he wasn't doing it out of love, more or less pity, but that didn't dawn against my judgement one bit.  
  
I forced myself to turn around, tenderly kissing him with all of my strength. It didn't matter to me that he didn't feel the same way right now, none of that mattered. Shock smacked me in the face relentlessly as he kissed back, full force.  
  
I threw my arms around him, ruffling my hand in his hair as he went on to do the same. Parting for air he stroked my face softly with his thumb. I felt like an insipid painting, being brought to life by his mere stroke.   
  
"I love you Kagome." Was all he could breathe out before he pulled me towards him once again. Kissing him was all I had imagined and much, much more. A feeling all together perfect. It brought a warm sensation to my heart that no word could do justice.   
  
Wait…did he just say he loved me?  
  
My eyes flew open as if I had been stabbed several times and blood was pouring out rapidly. For a second I refrained from kissing him, his eyes shot open just as fast as he pulled away from me lightly.   
  
The second I wasn't immersed in his touch, I began shaking again. He gazed into my eyes with compassion. Luring me closer to him, that look was enough to keep me smothered in happiness; a kind I never knew was possible to feel.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, carefully cuddling me in his love. "You…you love me?" I questioned, compelling him to look away. Arranging my hand carefully on his cheek, I turned his face back towards mine, just as the first of my tears demolished off my face.   
  
His eyes widened, penetrating for a reason. "I love…I love you too Inuyasha." Catching him off guard, I kissed him. Putting all the love I felt for him into it. The way his lips traveled against mine, it was as if we were synchronized in every…single…way…possible.   
  
**  
  
A*N* Yay, it's over. ^_^ 


End file.
